


Free to be Three

by sam_gamgee



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had gotten this idea as a full-length fic, with the slow build-up and everything, but the beginning and the end wouldn't let me go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Free to be Three

**Author's Note:**

> I had gotten this idea as a full-length fic, with the slow build-up and everything, but the beginning and the end wouldn't let me go.

Elizabeth had laughed the first time Neal had suggested they have a threesome.

It was also the first time they had actually met – when Neal had come over for Peter. She could tell that he was joking, but listened seriously to his reasoning – they all knew each other so intimately that they might as well just get it out of their systems and get on with things before anything else happened.

And it wasn’t exactly a new concept to her. She and Peter had talked about threesomes a year into their marriage when some friends raved about it. They had agreed it wasn’t something either of them particularly wanted, but they had never completely taken it off the table either.

But over time, Neal would hint at it and make light of it, to Peter’s confusion, and she could see that he was definitely serious. And he always left the decision up to her, never once breathing a word of it to Peter. But each time, she carefully deflected his offer and his reply was always that of a consummate gentleman.

By the seventh time, Elizabeth had decided that it would be inevitable. One day, she, Peter, and Neal would sleep together. But it was going to have to wait. She wanted to do it after Neal finished his sentence; she didn’t want any weirdness to come between Neal and Peter because of their relative status. She also wanted to give Neal some time to get over Kate. As much as Neal wanted her back, Elizabeth knew Kate would either never return or never stay. She just hoped Neal would turn to them, or whoever else he was close to, when he finally figured that out for himself.

But until then, she was going to bide her time and watch Neal subtly seduce Peter, all the while allowing himself to think he was the ultimate ladies’ man. But she knew better. Once Neal had someone in his sights, he was as bad as Peter. At least this time it would have a *much* more pleasant outcome for all of them.

******

Three years, five months, three weeks, and six days later, it was time.

Neal had gotten over Kate at the one year, six months mark. And he had been free for five months, three weeks, and six days. Despite his continued vocalizations that he was going to leave any day, everyone but him knew that was never actually going to happen.

After dinner, Elizabeth and Neal cleaned up, as was their habit, and she noticed, as she had many times before, that he had relaxed slowly over the course of dinner and that now his carefree manner was genuine.

Hearing the front door open and shut as they finished, Elizabeth smiled teasingly and said, “Close your eyes. And no peeking!”

Neal looked at her questioningly, but with a half-smile on his lips did as he was told.

She led him out into the living room as Peter unleashed Satchmo. She let go of Neal’s hand and closed the distance to Peter. He looked at her, then at Neal in confusion, then back at her.

She gave him a soft kiss before glancing back at Neal and quietly asking Peter, “Please?”

Peter’s gaze narrowed. “Are you sure?” he whispered back. “Because if this doesn’t work out….”

“I’m sure,” she said.

“And what does Neal think?”

“He doesn’t know yet. I wanted to ask you first.”

Peter stared at Neal for a long moment and Elizabeth could see the emotions cross his face – confusion, desire, lust, longing, wariness, hesitancy, and nervousness. Finally, he nodded. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” she said and kissed him.

“I hear kissing,” Neal said. “And if I can hear it, you might as well let me watch.”

Elizabeth and Peter chuckled into each other’s mouths and pulled apart. Elizabeth took Neal’s hand again and pulled him to her and Peter.

“Open your eyes,” she said. Neal did and looked between them in confusion as she continued, “We accept your offer, Neal. Though, if you’ve changed your mind, we’ll understand.”

“No, no. It’s not that,” he quickly replied. “I’m just surprised you actually thought I was completely serious.”

“I knew you were,” Elizabeth replied with a warm smile.

“After a while I started suspecting,” Peter added.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Neal asked.

Peter shrugged and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Let’s move this upstairs,” she said.


End file.
